


Ship Story Book

by Sky_021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_021/pseuds/Sky_021
Summary: Starting a Book filled with Haikyuu ships (both rare and non-rare ones)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 19





	1. INTRO

I’ve always wanted to test my writing skills so I started an Ao3 account to share my work. This is sorta like a book but I’m just going to fill each chapter with different haikyuu ships. I will be taking requests or suggestions. But until I get one I will start with some basic ships then to some rare ones. There will be no ship wars nor ship haters. Be open minded to people’s ships. ( as long as its not illegal) Well that’s it, I hope you will enjoy the coming up chapters. 

Bye bye,

P.S. There will/may be some nsfw but I’m sure I will put a warning beforehand. There will be some nsfw language too. More fluff than angst for sure.


	2. Perfection (AranKita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AranKita Story.
> 
> Requested by:  
> Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
> 
> (^O^)

For years now Kita has been in the line of perfection, his parents always wanted him to be the head of the family one day. They pushed him harder every day to his fullest potential. At first, Kita thought it was nice having a goal in life, but over the years he started getting more stressed, and in the process of meeting his parents’ expectations he soon forgot to care for his well-being. He was good at keeping the issue away from his parents and friends, until one day.

It was just a regular day at practice. Atsumu and Osamu getting into mini fights while Suna just stands there filming, everyone is laughing. Kita seemed to be acting weird. Aran was the only one to notice. 15 minutes into practice, Aran noticed that Kita started breathing heavily and unevenly.

Aran walked up to Kita with a concerned look in his eyes. “ Are you ok, Kita-san?” Aran said quietly. Kita was surprised by his quiet arrival, he replied with a small and short “yes.” Aran sighed and walked away, doubting Kita’s answer. In a matter of seconds, something unexpected happened.

“Thud” echoed throughout the whole gym. Aran quickly turned around to find a passed out Kita. Akagi and Aran rushed to Kita. “Kita-san, hey, wake up,” Akagi said while shaking his unconscious body. Kita was out cold, his skin becoming colder by the second. Aran picked him up and rushed him to the school nurse. 

School Nurse: “It seems that he passed out because he hasn’t been taking care of his body, especially when it comes to eating. Has he been acting weirdly lately?”

Aran: “N-no. He seemed to be normal.”

School Nurse: “Ok, well, let me go talk with some of his teachers. You’re free to stay here if you want.”

Aran: “Ok I will.”

With that Aran and Kita are left alone. After a few minutes, Kita started to move. “H-huh, what happened?” Kita said uneasily. Aran was surprised upon Kita’s awakening. When he heard his voice he started tearing up. And in a blink of an eye, Kita was getting squished by the ace. “H-hey, are you ok?” Kita whispered. “I should be the one asking you that. Why haven’t you been taking care of yourself? Is everything ok? Are you ok? You know I care about you a lot.” “You?” Kita said with a questioning tone. “I said we care.” “No, you didn’t, you said I,” Kita said in a teasing manner.

Kita pushed Aran shoulders away to look at his face. “Aww, you’re cute when you cry.” Aran blushed like a hot tomato. “S-stop,” he muttered. “So, are you going to continue saying that you said “we” and not “I”. Or do you have something to confess, eh,” Kita said with a smirk. “You have no right to speak right now, now answer my question, Why are you not taking care of your body?” Kita nervously looks away and avoids eye contact. “Kita-san answers the question,” Aran said with a more demanding voice. “I-i can’t tell you,” Kita replied with a softer tone. “Or is it you don’t know how to tell me, or you don’t want to tell me, Kita-san you know I’m always here for you, right? Please tell me what’s wrong.” Aran said with a worried face. Kita takes a deep breath and sighs, “Ok.”

And with that note, Kita tells Aran about him being pushed for perfection. How he hasn’t been eating, sleeping, drinking because he was trying to please his parents. Deep down Kita really wanted to make his parents proud but he doesn’t know how to keep up. After telling his story, Aran was quick to comfort him. “Hey, it’s ok, I’m right here,” Aran said while rubbing his back. Kita looked up to meet eyes with Aran. 

In the sense of safeness, Kita put his hand on Aran’s cheek and pulled in. Aran was surprised by Kita’s sudden action but soon kissed back. This went on for about 2 minutes until Aran backed away. “K-Kita-san,” Aran was a blushing mess. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that y-” He was cut off by another deep kiss. Kita was the one to back away this time. And with his surprise, he was engulfed in big arms. The next words shocked him.

“I love you Kita-san.”

“I-i love you t-too Aran.”

Aran felt his shoulder getting wet. He looks over to find his captain crying in his arms, “Omg, Kita-san, I’m so sorry for making you cry.” Kita looks at Aran with a smile, tears still falling down his face. “Don’t worry about it, these are happy tears.” Aran holds Kita tighter, “I’m glad.” 

They stayed in this position until they heard a knock on the door. “I’m sorry to disturb you but, Kita-Kun’s parents are here. Is it ok for them to come in?” Said the school nurse. Aran looks at Kita. He was biting his lower lip in fear but then sighed. “They can come in,” Kita replied softly. Aran was surprised by Kita’s answer but respected it. With that two well-dressed adults entered the room. 

Kita’s Mom: “We heard what happened. Are you ok Shinsuke?” 

Kita: “I’m fine mom,” he replied with a slight smile. 

Kita’s Mom: “Oh, and who is this?” She asked.

Aran: “I-I’m Ojiro Aran ma’am,” he replied. 

Kita’s Mom: “Thank you Aran-Kun for being by my Shinsuke’s side.”

Kita’s Dad: “Sorry to interrupt this moment but, may I ask how you passed out on the court Shinsuke?”

Kita + Aran: …

Kita’s Mom: “Is there something wrong.”

Kita: N-no.

Kita’s Dad: “Shinsuke, I’m going to ask again. How did you pass out? He said in a more demanding manner.

Aran: “He wasn’t feeling well, that’s why.” 

Kita’s Mom: “But he looked fine this morning.”

This whole time Kita has finally made up his mind.

Kita: M-mom, Dad, I have something to confess.”

Kita’s Mom + Dad: ??

Kita: “I-i don’t like h-how your pushing me to be in the line of perfection. And because of how stressful I have been. I haven’t really been eating, drinking, nor sleeping. So I would like to ask if you guys can stop trying to make me be the perfect son and let me be who I want to be.”

Kita’s Mom + Dad: …

Kita’s Dad: “Why didn’t you say something early.”

Kita’s Mom: “I’m so sorry Shinsuke, I didn’t know we were pushing you so much. You seemed like you were handling it well. So we thought we could push you a little more.

Kita’s Dad: “You know you could have talked with us early. We would have fixed the perfection thing.”

Kita’s was on the verge of tears. His mother was hugging him tightly with tears flowing down her cheek. Aran was just there witnessing a precious moment. 

Kita: “ Oh and can I say something.”

Kita’s Mom: *sniffs* “Go ahead.”

Kita: “I’m gay.”

Kita’s Dad: “Well then, I assume Mr. Aran is your boyfriend.”

Both Kita and Aran turned bright red. Ms. and Mr. Kita both laughed at their frustration. Even though it wasn’t official, Aran agreed to the statement, making Kita blush a little more.

Kita’s Mom: “Well if that’s the case, my future son-in-law, would you like to come over for dinner?”

Aran: “I-i would love to.”

Kita’s Dad: “Well now that, that is settled, your mom and I will be going, If you want you can come too.”

Kita: “It’s ok I still have some practice to complete today.”

Kita’s Mom: “Alright, bye guys. And Ojiro-Kun, you are welcome to our house anytime, no need to ask.

Kita’s Dad: “Oh, and if you break his heart I won’t hesitate to hunt you down.” He glared at Aran.

Aran: “I-i won’t!!”

Kita and his mom started laughing. “Now come on, don’t scare the boy.” Kita’s mom said rushing Kita’s dad out the door. She waved goodbye before closing the door. Kita sighed with relief. “That could have been worse,” said Aran. Kita nodded in agreement. “Hey, can I rest my head on you,” Kita asked? “U-um sure,” Aran answered nervously. With that note, they lay down on the bed. Kita laying on Aran’s chest.

“I really do love you Ojiro.”

“I love you too Shinsuke.”

~~~The End~~~

  
  
  


*Bonus*

Atsumu: “You got the pic, right?”

Suna: “Of course, I got the pic.” *insert eye-roll*

Osamu: “Yoo stfu before you wake them up.”

Ren: “I feel like we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Akagi: “same.”

Ginjima: “Isn’t this like invading their privacy.”

Riseki: “Why am I here again.”

Kosaku: “I don’t even know.”

~~~The Real End~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add suggestions or requests in the comments. ALL SHIP ACCEPTABLE (unless it's illegal)


	3. Unexpected Birthday Present (TeruShou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late I had an Ela project to do. Anyways.  
> There is some NSFW but there is a warning before and after it (ovo)  
> A Terushima X Daishou story requested by Oikawatooru13  
> Thanks, Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal for the prompt
> 
> (^o^)

~~~Daishou POV~~~

It has only been how many months again? Oh right 6 months and about 2 weeks. What am I counting? How long I and Terushima have been together. It is a good thing no one knows. I wanted to keep it that way until I was ready for my team to know… Until one day, the worst possible birthday I had. Now let's start our story the day before my birthday, shall we?

~~During After School Practice~~

Even though tomorrow is my birthday, the team doesn’t seem to know. I didn’t want to be that type of person to remind everyone so I just kept that to myself. That wasn’t the only thing that I had on my mind. My early birthday present. Terushima said he was going to come by my house to give me an early birthday present. I don’t know what he has planned but I’m excited.

~~After Practice~~

I was so excited I ran all the way to my house without realizing it. As soon as I got inside, I received a message.

_ ~~🖤My Hottie🖤~~ _

**Hey Baby**

**Hey Babe**

**Before you enter your room close your eyes, please**

**I- Ok**

**Thanks love you ❤️**

**Love you too 😘**

~~3rd Person~~

Once Daishou got to his door he sighed and closed his eyes. He opened the door to hear a loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY.” He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend with a cupcake topped with a lighted candle in hand. “Aww thanks, Teru,” Daishou then gave Terushima a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t forget about the cupcake. It's your favorite flavor.” Daishou faced the cupcake in Terushima’s hand. After 5 seconds, he then blew the candle out. “Whatcha wish for?” Terushima said with a teasing tone. “ You know I can’t tell you or It won’t come true,” Daishou replied, hitting Terushima’s side.

“Soooo, where’s my present?” daishou asked confidently. “You're looking at it, honey,” Terushima replied with a smirk. Daishou is now a blushing mess. “W-w-what do y-you m-mean?” Terushima pushes Daishou onto the bed.

❗❗NSFW AHEAD❗❗

Terushima gets on top of Daishou. He looks at Daishou for consent and is given a slight nod. He smiles happily and starts kissing Daishou’s neck. Daishou puts his hand over his mouth to hide his quiet moans. Terushima, who is frustrated with that action, starts moving his hand up Daishou’s shirt and plays with his nipples. Daishou lets out a louder moan. “You’re so cute, baby”

“S-shut up, ahh~”

“Well look at that” Terushima then pointed at Daishou’s member.

“Don’t touch it”

“Why not?” Terushima continues to tease Daishou’s member. In a matter of seconds of teasing a wet spot has appeared on Daishou’s boxers. “So fast huh.” Terushima took Daishou’s member out of his boxers. “You really are hard,” Terushima said with a smirk. “Just shut up and take care of it,” Daishou said flustered. “Whatever you say, sweetheart”

With that note, they spent a night they will never forget.

❗❗NSFW ENDED❗❗

~The Next Morning~~

~Daishou’s Birthday~

Daishou and Terushima were sound asleep.

Hiroo: “Everyone is quiet we can’t walk him up yet”

Numani: “Akama-kun you have the cake right?”

Akama: “Yep it's right here”

Takachiho: “Alright on the count of three we open the door and say happy birthday. Got it?”

Everyone: “Yes”

Takachiho: “1...2..3!!”

They bust into Daishou’s room with a “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN”

With that Daishou screams. He sits up in his bed. “What the fuck are you guys doing here.”

“What do you mean, It's your birthday so we came to celebrate it with you,” Sakishima answered. 

“Well can y’all come back lat-” Daishou was rudely interrupted with an “ugh baby, go back to sleep”

Everyone was so confused. Daishou was again a flustered mess. “I-i didn’t know you swung that way.” Akama managed to say. “First of all, who even is that. Secondly, why didn’t you tell us? Lastly, please tell me you are not completely naked under there.” Hiroo said loudly.

“I-i-this umm” Daishou tried to respond but he was at a loss for words. Suddenly a voice comes from under the covers. “First, the name Terushima, Secondly, he didn’t know how or when, lastly, yes, yes he is.” 

“TERUSHIMA YOU BITCH”

~~THE END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add suggestions or requests in the comments. ALL SHIP ACCEPTABLE (unless it's illegal)


End file.
